Poem Time The Happy Ending
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: What would have happened if Ryan and Jason ended up not killing themselves? This is what.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything. Hopefully this is going to end up having a happy ending. There is sex in here later. And please don't steal my poems.

* * *

"Hey Ryan," Sharpay said walking with Zeke up to me.

"Hi Shar," I said kissing her cheek, "Hi Zeke."

"Hi," Zeke said smiling and pointing to his cheek.

Laughing I kissed his cheek and pulled back. Looking at him I saw him swoon slightly as a joke. Mock glaring at him I pulled my backpack out of my locker and put a black notebook into it.

"Ryan," Sharpay said looking at me with concern.

"Sharpay," Zeke said confused, "Are you alright?"

"You said you got rid of that," she said sadly.

"What's going on?" Zeke said looking at me.

"Sharpay," I said sighing, "Saying is a lot easier then doing."

"You promised me," she said tears filling her eyes.

"Zeke," I said ignoring her, "Take Sharpay to class."

Before either of them could say anything I walked away. I knew that Sharpay was extremely worried about me since she saw the notebook that I write poems and notes in, but I still needed it so badly.

The notebook had poems and notes about how I would kill myself. Two years ago, before we started high school, Sharpay found the notebook and read it. When she confronted me I convinced her not to tell our parents and that I would never do anything like that.

I'm not sure whether this is good or bad, because since I'm such a good actor she believed me. Guilt filled me and it still does, I just can't have her know that I'm suicidal. I told her it was for a project in on of my classes.

What she didn't know was that I had hidden razors in the rim of my hat and that there was a knife hidden in my room. She also doesn't know that I am planning on killing myself during summer, and summer break starts today.

Walking to Mrs. Darbus's class room I put on a fake smile that even fooled Sharpay and sat down. Taking out my notebook I started to write down a new poem. This one was like all the others.

Blood dripping to the floor

Hiding it even more

Silver mixing with the color

Making it look even duller

Skin opens to the air

Making my skin look fair

Can't stop as it goes

Watch as it slowly flows

Won't stop it now

Don't care even how

Falling to my death

Letting out my last breath

Blurry vision all I get

Shaky breath is all I let

Spinning slowly but picking speed

For my last words you should heed

Make time for love but don't you fall

For all that's wrong don't think at all

Looking down at my words I smiled sadly. I knew that the words were everything that I was feeling, but I hated myself for feeling them. Signing the poem I closed the notebook and blinked back the tears in my eyes.

The bell rang and I accidentally dropped my notebook and ran into Jason who dropped his stuff. Muttering an apology I grabbed a notebook and walked off. Sighing I went to my locker and stuffed the notebook away before grabbing my math book and walking to class.


	2. Chapter 2

*Jason's Point of View*

When Ryan ran into me I knew that something was wrong. Before I could say or do anything he picked up one of the two black notebooks and walked off. Sighing I picked up the other one and walked to my history class.

Opening the notebook I saw that it wasn't mine. I was going to close it when the words started to jump out at me. I didn't what to start to read it, but I knew that it was Ryan's notebook. Biting my lip I started to read.

Razorblade Teardrops was the title. I didn't want to read the rest of the poem if it was anything like the title. Looking around I made sure no one was looking before I started to read.

Draw across the skin

Hiding what has been

Silver reflecting in the light

Clinging to my skin tight

Blood surfacing to the air

Running what I left bare

Coming with my life

Streaming down my knife

Soul slowly stops to be

Lights dimming to me

Tears flowing down my face

Head no longer in this place

Fall faster than I thought

Blood coming a lot

Breathe for the last time

Covering up this rhyme

I gasped quietly when I read the words. Tears brimmed my eyes, though I didn't let them to fall. I couldn't believe that Ryan would write something like this. Looking at the date I saw that he wrote it about two weeks ago.

Flipping to the newest page I saw that he had written a poem that made my heart catch in my breath before I had to raise my hand and go to the bathroom. As I was walking I made sure that I had the notebook hidden in my pocket.

When I was in the bathroom I made sure that the door was locked before I let the tears start to fall. I never would have thought that Ryan would write things like this, but I knew his hand writing and he would never say a work was his if it wasn't.

Sighing I wiped my tears and flipped to the last page. I didn't want to read it, but I thought that if I knew what he was thinking that I would have a better sense to help him get past this.

The night falls to deaf ears

As the moon light reflects my tears

The times that made me wait in hope

Allow me to die without a way to cope

Breathing in one last fatal breath

For now I open myself to death

I can't help what I have always known

Because time now has shown

That no matter how much I love thee

This was the only way to be

Reading this made me realize that he was in love with someone, but the person didn't feel the same way. I wanted nothing more then to hug him and make him not have to feel this way.

Putting the notebook back in my jacket I looked in the mirror and saw that it looked as if I had cried. Shaking my head I turned on the water and washed my face. When I was done I was pleased to see that it no longer looked like I had cried.

Walking out of the bathroom I went to class and waited for the bell to ring. In my mind I started to think of a plan to get Ryan to talk to me even if it was just to yell at me for being stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

*Ryan's Point of View*

After math it was time for lunch. I wanted to go hang out with Sharpay, but I knew that she would ask me too many questions. It wasn't that I didn't want to answer them; it was that I was afraid of answering them.

Sighing I went to my locker and pulled out the notebook again before heading into the piano room. I was pleased to see that Kelsi wasn't in there. Sitting down at one of the desks I flipped to the last page.

Looking down I noticed that this wasn't in my handwriting. Horror filled me when I remembered that I had run into Jason and that he had also dropped a black notebook.

Standing up I started to hope that he hadn't read any of what I wrote. I knew that it was extremely unlikely that he didn't, but I was still hoping. Running out of the room I went into the cafeteria and looked around for him.

Seeing that he was sitting at the basketball table I bit my lip hating that I had to go talk to him when he was over there. Carding a hand through my hair I fixed my hat and walked over to him.

"Jason," I said shyly.

"Ryan," he said smiling sadly.

When I saw him look at me like that I knew that he had read some of the things in the notebook. Instead of asking for it back I ended up running out of the cafeteria and into the closest empty room.

I pulled my hat off and took out the razor that I was hidden there. Tears started to fall from my eyes as I positioned the razor to my arm. My breaths started to come out in sobs as I tried to hold my hand still.


	4. Chapter 4

*Jason's Point of View*

As Ryan ran off everyone at the table looked at me. Standing up I quickly ran after him. Seeing a door shut I got to it and opened it up. What was on the other side of the door made me stop in horror and shock.

Ryan was sitting there sobbing holding a razor to his arm. Closing the door as quietly as I could I went over to him and kneeled in front of him. He looked up at me with fear in his eyes.

Sighing I gently placed my hand on the hand that was holding the razor and pulled it away. When it was far enough away that it wouldn't hurt him I threw it under one of the desks and pulled him into a hug.

He buried his head in my chest and started to sob. Wrapping my arms around his shaking body I tried not to let the tears fall from my eyes also. I was extremely happy that I was able to stop him before he was able to do something stupid.

Feeling him start to move away I looked down at him and saw that he was fighting against me now. Shaking my head I made sure that he was tightly bound by my arms.

"Let go," he said quietly.

"No," I said calmly, "I will never let you go."

"You don't understand," he said pushing away harder.

"Yes I do," I said sadly, "I wanted to kill myself for such a long time, but I could never bring myself to do it because I saw what it did to my family when my mom killed herself."

"Jason," he said not fighting me anymore, but looking at me confused, "What are you talking about?"

"When I was eleven everyone was gone but my mom and I," I said looking down, "My mom was in the kitchen cooking supper, we were going to have her famous egg rolls. After sitting down and watching television for about an hour I became thirsty I walked into the kitchen and found my mom laying face down on the floor. A bottle of Jack Daniels and a bunch of pills were lying on the ground next to her.

I was frozen in shock, but it quickly wore off and I ran to her. She was cold, but she looked like she was asleep. When I couldn't get her to wake up I called 911. By the time they got to my house it was too late. My father came home a while later and I told him. He said that it was my fault. Ever since then I've wanted to kill myself."

Shaking my head I pulled one of my arms so I could show him my scars. Pulling my sleeve up I heard Ryan let a gasp slip through his lips. His hand shakily went to my arm and went over my scars and cuts. He gently lent down and brushed his lips over my arm.

Gasping myself I looked down at him and saw that he was kissing all of the scars and cuts. Smiling softly I rest my hand under his chin and gently lifted it. He gave me a confused look before I kissed his lips softly. He pulled back and had a soft blush on his cheeks.

"Jason," he said with a content sigh laying his head on my shoulder.

"Tell me," I said softly, "Tell me why."

"My uncle," he said his voice breaking, "He raped me."

"Oh god," I said hugging him tighter.

"It's my fault he did it," he said sobbing.

"No it's not;" I said calmly, "Rape is about power. You can't let him control you like that."

"How do you know?" he said glaring at me.

"After my mom died my dad became bored," I said shrugging, "I became his toy."

"Oh," he said looking down, "I'm sorry."

"Its fine," I said sadly, "I've gotten used to it."

"My uncle stopped a while ago," he said shaking his head, "I just kept it with me."

"You should learn to let things go," I said smiling, "If you keep them with you then nothing good with happen."

"When did you get so smart?" he asked confused.

"I'm smart about a few things," I said shrugging, "Most of them are bad though."

"I'm sorry you know about them," he said sighing.

"Hun," I said making him look at me, "I'm used to being beat and molested. I'm more worried about you."

"He still does it?" he asked gapping at me.

"Yes," I said looking down, "He does."

"I'm sorry," he said hugging me.

"Shh," I said laughing, "I'm fine. No worries love."


	5. Chapter 5

*Ryan's Point of View*

"How can you say that?" I asked concerned even more, "Your dad rapes and beats you, your mom killed herself, and you're suicidal."

"Hun," he said carding a hand through my hair, "I'm used to it."

"I love you," I said without thinking.

"What?!?" he asked his eyes wide.

"Umm…" I said blushing instantly, "I said, umm…"

"Tell me," he said moving closer to me.

"I love you," I said getting lost in his eyes.

He didn't say anything to me for a while, but I'm glad he chose to do something instead. He looked at my lips before pressing his to mine. Smiling contently I moved back so he was lying on top of me. Carding a hand through his hair he pulled back.

Hearing him gasp in pain I looked at him concerned. He sat up and gripped his right side. Pain was sketched into every pore on his usually calm face. I moved closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek. He looked up at me and I saw that tears were falling gracefully from his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked hoping it wasn't something too bad.

"My ribs," he said in a whisper, "I think they're broken."

"Can you stand up?" I asked even more worried now.

"No," he said looking at me with pleading eyes, "I have some pain killers in my backpack."

"Where is your backpack?" I asked standing up.

"At the basketball table," he said sadly.

"I'll be right back," I said running out of the room.

I ran into the cafeteria and to the basketball table. Troy and Chad gave me a confused look, but I just grabbed Jason's backpack and ran back to the room. Carefully locking the door I went to Jason and dropped the backpack next to him.

"In the smallest pocket," he said gasping for breath.

Handing him two pills I watched as he dry swallowed them. A soft sigh slipped through his lips and his hand loosened from around his chest. Seeing him smile contently I sighed happily and he looked up at me and motioned for me to come next to him.

"Jason," I said sitting next to him and giving him a sad look, "You should go to the hospital."

"I don't have any money," he said shaking his head, "There's nothing I can do."

"You can tell my dad," I said smiling, "He'll tell the cops, pay for your bills, and if needed provide you a place to stay."

"I couldn't ask that of you," he said calmly.

"That's why I'm offering," I said in a begging tone, "Please, I hate to see the love of my life hurt."

"Okay," he said grabbing my hand, "But I don't think I can make it through the rest of the day."

"I'll drive you to my house," I said standing up.

"Okay," he said following me, "But I have to tell Coach Bolton first."

"I'll pull my car up," I said taking his and my stuff and walking out.


	6. Chapter 6

*Jason's Point of View*

I smiled contently to myself as I walked, well more limped, to the lockers. When I got there I saw that Coach was sitting at his desk and I walked to him. He motioned for me to wait, and by the time he was done I was panting slightly.

"What is it Jason?" he asked looking up.

"I have to leave," I said taking a deep breath.

"Is something wrong?" he asked standing up.

"Yes," I said looking down as tears filled his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly.

I didn't want to repeat the story I had just told Ryan so I lifted up my shirt to show him how bad my stomach and chest were. Hearing a gasp come from his lips I turned away from him and allowed my shirt to fall back down.

"What the hell happened?" he said even more concerned.

"My father," I said in a whisper.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said trying to catch my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said tears falling from my eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," he said sighing, "But you're not going home."

"Actually, I'm going with Ryan Evans to the hospital," I said wiping the tears away and blushing, "We're going to talk to his father and see if he can adopt me until I'm 18."

"Good," he said nodding before smirking, "Wait, you mean Ryan Evans, the one you have had a crush on forever?"

"Ya," I said blushing harder, "He likes me too."

"Just making sure," he said smiling, "Now get you ass out of here and call me after you get checked out."

Laughing slightly I limped out of the locker room and went outside. Ryan was standing by his car looking at the door worriedly. When he saw me he ran over and helped me down the stairs.

"Ryan," I said calmly, "I'm not going to die. I promise I'm fine."

"Stop saying you're fine," he said his voice raw, "You shouldn't be fine. Your father is beating and raping you. Do you not get that?"

"I do get it," I said sighing, "But I can't let myself think about it."

"Why not?" he asked desperately, "Why can't you think of it?"

"Because then I'll try to kill myself again!" I yelled as tears started to stream down my face.

"Oh, shit. Jason, I'm sorry," he said pulling the car into his driveway, "I didn't mean to make you mad. I just, I hate seeing you like this and hearing you talk like that. It's not a healthy way of dealing with it."

"And cutting yourself is?" I asked making myself sound emotionless.

"Jason," he said turning to me, "I love you. I promise that I will help you if you promise to help me."

"I just don't want to find another person I love dead," I said looking at him in the eyes, "Please don't leave me."

"I will never leave you," he said pulling me into a hug, "I love you too much to leave you. I would die if I ever left you."

"I love you too," I said before kissing him.

He started to kiss me back, but when he put his hand on my thigh I pulled back roughly thinking it was my father. Looking at him, I knew that he could see the pain and fear that laced my eyes.

"Jason," he said carefully, "Are you okay?"

"Shit," I said realizing it was Ryan and not my father, "I'm sorry."

"Its fine," he said smiling, "But why did you pull away?"

"I thought that you were…" I said before trailing my sentence off.

"You thought I was…?" he asked confused.

"My father," I said in a whisper as tears filled my eyes.

"Oh," he said calmly.

Shaking my head I angrily wiped the tears that were falling from my face away. I hated that I looked so vulnerable whenever someone said something about my father. Ryan must have known what I was thinking because he turned to me and hugged be gently.

"Jason," he said calmly, "Let's go inside. My dad will know what to do about this whole thing and then we can go to the hospital."

Nodding my head softly I opened the door and got out of the car. Ryan grabbed our stuff and walked to my side. Smiling the best I could I limped to the front door as I started to feel pain in my ribs again.


	7. Chapter 7

*Ryan's Point of View*

I watched as Jason started to walk to the front door. The only thing I could feel was anger at his father and worry about him. I knew that he wasn't handling this the way he should be, but I didn't know what I was supposed to do.

"Dad," I said when I opened the front door.

"Ryan," he said walking out of the kitchen with Mom, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," I said dropping the backpacks on the floor, "Mom, Dad this is Jason. He needs our help."

"What's wrong?" Mom said giving him a concerned look.

Hearing him sigh I saw him lift up his shirt to show us the damage that his father has done to him. I hadn't seen it before so I had to look away as tears filled my eyes. I saw Mom cover her mouth so we couldn't hear her silently crying, but Dad looked at Jason and walked over to him.

"Can you tell me who did this to you?" he said in a calm soothing voice.

"My father," Jason said his voice cracking.

"Dad," I said finally looking back, "We need to take him to the hospital, but he doesn't have any money."

"I'll take care of it," he said nodding, "Let's go."

Walking out of the house I gently wrapped an arm around Jason's waist and hoped that I wasn't hurting him. He looked at me and smiled before yawning. Chuckling softly I opened the door to Dad's car and let him get in.

As the car started Jason laid his head on my shoulder and fell asleep. Smiling to myself I put my head on his and fell asleep listening to Jason's breathing to calm me down.


	8. Chapter 8

*Coach Bolton's Point of View*

When I saw Jason's chest I knew that I was right to suspect that someone was hurting him. For awhile I had thought that someone was beating him, but since I never had proof I couldn't do anything about it.

I kept thinking about what would have happened if he wasn't friends with Troy and he didn't stay over at our house sometimes. He probably wouldn't be in as good of a condition as he is now.

Sighing I walked onto the court and saw everyone looking around for Jason. Shaking my head went over to them and waited for them to quiet down. When they finally did Troy stepped forward.

"Dad," he said trying to keep the worry from his voice, "Where's Jason?"

"Everyone I want you to go to the bleachers and sit down," I instructed calmly, "I'm going to tell you, but you have to make sure that this never leaves this room."

When everyone was sitting down I walked to them and pulled a chair from the sidelines. They were looking at me with hopeful yet concerned eyes. I was glad that Jason had friends like this, but I knew that he needed to be with Ryan for now.

"Jason came to see me during lunch," I said not wanting to waste time, "He was limping and I when I asked him what was wrong he lifted his shirt. Cuts, scars, and bruises were covering his whole chest. When I asked him who did it to him he said his father. At the moment in time he's with Ryan Evans and his family. They are taking him to the hospital and are going to let him stay with them. There is a very good chance that Jason won't be back for a few days and that he might not be on the basketball team for the rest of the year."

Hearing everyone gasp I sighed. I knew that it wasn't my place to tell them this, but I couldn't leave them in the dark when one of their team mates and friends was in so much trouble.

"How did we not see that?" Chad asked quietly, "I mean we never went to his house and when we did his dad was drunk."

"Because he was good at hiding it," I said shrugging, "He also hid the fact that he was gay."

"He's what?" Zeke said his eyes wide.

"Is there a problem with that?" I said glaring at him.

"No," he said shaking his head, "But he just doesn't have the look like Ryan does."

"He likes Ryan," I said smiling, "And Ryan likes him. That's why I didn't insist that he come with Troy and I."

"Are they dating now?" Chad asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"No," I said laughing, "But I wouldn't be surprised if they started."

Before the guys could ask anymore questions my phone went off. Looking down I saw that it was Jason's cell phone number. Motioning for everyone to be quiet I opened the phone and said hello.

"Coach Bolton?" a voice asked.

"Who is this?" I asked knowing it wasn't Jason.

"It's Ryan," he said instantly.

"Where's Jason?" I asked looking around the room.

"He's in surgery," he said his voice cracking.

"Why is he in there?" I asked concerned again.

"Because his ribs were broken and one of the punctured his lung," he said softly.

"Shit," I said not knowing what to say, "The team and I will be there soon."

"I'll tell you what else is wrong when you get here," he said hanging up the phone.

"Let's go," I said putting my phone up, "Jason is in surgery."


	9. Chapter 9

*Ryan's Point of View*

I sat next to my parents trying not to cry. The doctor had just come out to tell us that Jason was in surgery because one of his lungs clasped. Mom was hugging me as I did my best to be strong, but I kept seeing his wrists and knowing that I needed to help him, but first I needed to stop too.

"Ryan," someone said running up to me.

Turning around I saw Coach Bolton and the rest of Jason's friends and teammates standing there hoping that I could give them some hope. Looking at their faces caused me to fall to my knees sobbing.

Mom, Chad, and Troy kneeled next to me as Dad and Coach Bolton went to talk. I started to rock back and forth hoping that I could get away from them and hurt myself. Shaking my head I remembered saying that I wouldn't leave Jason and my hurting myself would hurt him too.

"I have to see him," I said rubbing my arm gently; "I need to see him."

"What are you talking about?" Chad asked confused.

"I need help," I said my breathing becoming labored, "It hurts. I need to stop thinking about it."

"Ryan," Troy said lying my on my back, "Where does it hurt?"

"My head," I said trying to curl into a ball, "I need to stop it, but I can't anymore."

"Can't do what anymore?" Mom asked placing a hand on my forehead.

"I can't hurt myself anymore," I said without thinking.

"What?" Mom asked gasping.

I felt someone put their hand on my sleeve and push it up. Hearing the people around me gasp and cry softly I allowed the tears I had been fighting to pour down my face.

"Ryan," Coach Bolton said calmly, "I need to talk to Ryan alone."

When everyone got up and walked away I tried to calm down my breathing. Coach Bolton sat down next to me and rolled me to face him. Staring at him I saw that he had a look of understanding on his face.

"How long have you been hurting yourself?" he asked sighing.

"Since my uncle raped me," I said looking away.

"You and Jason have a lot in common," he said softly, "That's why you guys are so good together."

"I guess so," I said nodding.

"You said you can't stop the pain," he said cocking an eyebrow, "You can't hurt yourself anymore because you promised Jason you wouldn't."

"Ya," I said biting my lip.

"Is anyone here for Jason Cross?" a doctor said holding a clip board.

Rolling my sleeve down I ran over to him and looked at him hopefully. Seeing the smile that he had on his face I felt my heart jump. I knew that Jason was going to be okay; I just wanted to see him.

"Jason's surgery went fine," he said smiling, "He's in his room and you can go to see him if you want to."

"Oh thank Sire," I said grinning.

"Go into see him," he said motioning for me to go.

Running into the room the doctor was pointing to I smiled when I saw that Jason was staring out the window. Walking over to him I sat down on the bed and bit my lip nervously.

"Ryan," he said turning to me.

"Jason," I said grinning.

"Climb in," he said pulling the blankets down.

Yawning I climbed under the blanket and gently cuddled into his side. His arms wrapped around my shoulders and laid his head on mine. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and allowed myself to get lost in his scent.

"You're tired," he said in a whisper, "Go to sleep."

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked yawning once again.

"I'm tired too," he said smiling sleepily, "Let's both go to sleep."

Smiling I closed my eyes and yawned softly. Hearing him chuckle I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly before closing his eyes. Closing mine I let his breathing lull me into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

*Coach Bolton's Point of View*

"Would it be alright if we went to see Jason too?" I asked calmly.

"Of course," the doctor said smiling, "Go into see him."

Nodding I walked into the room that Ryan ran into. Hearing footsteps behind me I knew that the rest of the team had followed me in. Stopping in the middle of the room I smiled at the sight that was before me.

"That is so cute," Chad said next to me.

"Yes it is," I said smiling, "Come on let's go. We can come back tomorrow."

Walking out of the room I remembered the sight of Jason's stomach when he first showed it to me. I knew that the sight was going to haunt me for a long time. I also knew that Ryan and Jason were going to have their work cut out for them if they wanted to help each other.


	11. Chapter 11

*Jason's Point of View*

What I woke up I was surprised to feel a warm body next to me. Opening my eyes I looked over and saw Ryan curled up next to me. Smiling I remembered that he was going to be with me for a long time.

Staring down at him I bit my lip and started to think about what was going to happen. Ryan's eyes fluttered open and look up at me. He gave me a confused look, but then smiled softly.

"Hey," I said in a whisper.

"Hi," he said blushing.

"You're so cute," I said kissing him sweetly.

He opened his mouth and allowed my tongue to slip into it. A moan slipped through his lips as he wrapped his arms around my neck. Pulling back I started to kiss his neck.

"Jason," he said rolling his head to the side giving me more of his neck.

Biting his neck roughly I licked the bite mark soothingly. Feeling Ryan's body arch up from the bed I slipped my arm around his back. Squeezing his ass he let out a high pitched moan and started to pant.

"Ryan," I said pulling back.

"Jason," he said trying to catch his breath.

"I love you," I said hugging him.

"I love you too," he said softly.

"Good," I said smiling, "Do you know when I get out of here?"

"No," he said shaking his head, "But I can go see."

"I'll wait until the doctor comes in," I said laying my head on his, "I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave either," he said moving closer to me.

"Good," I said smirking, "Because I wouldn't let you leave me."

Ryan smiled shyly and hid his head in my neck. Chuckling I wrapped my arms around his waist and yawned tiredly. Looking around the room my eyes fell on a clock that said it was nine in the morning. The door opened and in walked a doctor.

"Good morning Mr. Cross and Mr. Evans," he said smiling, "I'm Dr. Tyler."

"Hey Doc," I said waving at him.

"I'm going to tell you some things," he said calmly, "Firstly; you took a lot of damage. We had to surgically fix the bleeding that was caused. That's all that we had to do."

"When do I get out of here?" I asked hopefully.

"If you have someone to go home to," he said nodding, "You can leave today."

"Sweet," I said grinning, "I guess I can leave then."

"We do have to talk though," he said becoming serious, "We found proof that you are hurting yourself."

"I know," I said sighing, "But that all is getting taken care of."

"Okay," he said nodding, "I'll go get the paper work for you."

As the doctor walked off I turned to Ryan and saw that he fell back asleep. Smiling softly I ran a hand through his hair and got out of bed without waking him up. Grabbing the clothes that were laying on the table I quickly changed and turned back to him.

"Ryan," I said shaking him awake, "Come on. Let's go."

"What's going on?" he said his voice rough with sleep.

"I can go," I said smiling.

"That's great," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Come on," I said helping him up.

"Here you go Mr. Cross," Dr. Tyler said handing me the paperwork, "Once you fill that out you may leave."

"Thank you so much," I said smiling.

He nodded his head and left the room. Turning to Ryan I kissed his lips and put the paperwork on the bed. Quickly filling it out I grabbed it and walked with Ryan to the nurse's station. Handing them my paperwork I went over to Ryan and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Let's blow this joint," I said smirking.

"We have the next four days off of school," he said laughing, "I don't think that we have to hurry."

"I know," I said calmly, "But I want to be alone with you."

"Mr. Cross," he said flirtatiously, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Only if it's working," I said kissing him roughly.

"We should wait," he said pulling back, "At least until we talk."

"About what?" I asked confused.

"Jason," he said sighing, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said smiling, "What else is there to know?"

"If we can stop before one of us kills ourselves," he said shaking his head, "I can't live without you anymore then I can live without breathing."

"I don't want to leave you," I said taking his hands in mine.

"Then what are we going to do?" he said ripping his hands away from mine.

"We're going to stop," I said instantly.

"I don't want to," he said yelling.

"What?" I asked stepping back.

"I don't want to stop," he whispered, "I want to die."

"I know you do Love," I said grabbing his hand, "I know it's hard, but we can stop."

"Why won't you let me do this?!?" he yelled angrily, "Why won't you let me die?"

"Because I know what it feels like having someone you love ripped from you," I said tears falling, "I know how much that hurts and I don't want the people that care about us to feel that."

"I can't," he said falling to the ground crying, "I don't know how do deal with this."

"I know," I said wrapping my arms around him, "But we'll figure it out together."

"If you didn't love me," Ryan said looking into my eyes, "Would you still care so much?"

"Yes," I said easily, "You're my friend."

"Thank you," he said kissing my lips, "Let's go home."

"I don't have a home," I said looking away.

"You live with me," he said gently guiding my face to his, "You never have to go back to your fathers."

"So I'm going to wear this for the rest of my life?" I asked confused.

"Nope," he said grinning, "We're going shopping right now."

"That sounds fun," I said happily, "I haven't been shopping since my mom was alive, at least no serious or fun shopping."

"You like shopping?" he asked staring at me, "I never would have guessed that."

"I'm full of surprises," I whispered in his ear before sucking on it.

"I'm looking forward to finding these surprises out," he said softly, "Now let's go shopping."

"Just no pink or sequins," I said smirking, "I don't think they would look good on me."

"Just take the fun out of shopping," he said pouting.

"I'm sorry," I said kissing his lips, "Let's go shopping."

When Ryan grabbed my hand to lead me to his car I allowed a shiver of pleasure run up and down my spine. He looked into my eyes and gave me a confused look. Smiling I tugged him closer to me gently.

Placing my arms around his waist I soaked in the feeling of his body gently touching mine. The feeling of him next to me was allowing me to forget everything that was going on in my life. I was allowed to forget that I was walking out of a hospital because my father beat and raped me, that I wanted to kill myself and follow in the foot steps of my mother, and that most of my friends knew about my life.

"What are you thinking about?" Ryan asked opening the door for me.

"Just how when I feel you next to me and I can hear you breathing I forget everything that has happened," I said smiling shyly.

Seeing a small smile grace his lips I leaned forward and kissed him gently hoping that I could convey all the feeling that I was feeling to him. He placed a hand gently on my cheek and rubbed his thumb over it.

I pulled away from him reluctantly and climbed into the car. Ryan walked around the car and got into the drivers seat. When the car turned on the song that started to play was 'Fake It' by Seether.

"You like Seether?" I asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Ya," he said smiling, "They're one of my favorite bands."

"I never would have guessed that," I said shaking my head.

"Because of what I wear and how I act?" he said bitterly.

"Mostly because of what you wear," I said honestly, "But if that's what you like than that's cool."

"But it's not," he said sighing, "I don't like dressing like this."

"Then why do you?" I asked confused.

"Because Sharpay is happy," he said sadly.

"Well," I said calmly, "How about we get you clothes that you want to wear. Maybe living up to what your sister wants isn't helping you."

"She'll be mad," Ryan said shaking his head.

"I'll take the blame," I said smirking, "After all I'm a very bad boy."

"I never pegged you for a dirty talk kind of guy," he said smiling.

"Don't worry," I said moving closer to him when he parked the car in the mall parking lot, "I'm not just talk."

"Good," he said wrapping his arms around my neck, "I'd hate you to be just talk."

"Maybe I'll show you later," I said moving so he was lying on top of me, "After we're done shopping."

"Shopping can wait a few minutes," he said running a hand up my chest.


	12. Chapter 12

Placing a hand on his face I pulled him down and kissed his lips roughly. Sweeping my tongue over his lips I waited for him to let me in. When I felt his mouth open slightly I quickly pushed my tongue in all the way and moved my hand into his hair.

"Jason," Ryan said pulling away, "Oh sire."

Kissing down his jaw line I started to suck on his neck knowing that I was going to leave a mark. Hearing him moan my name I couldn't stop myself from bucking up. Pulling back I grabbed his ass and started to move up faster.

Feeling him move down as I moved up and hearing him moan louder I knew I was going to lose it soon. Sitting up I moved so he was under me and started to move down on him again.

"Jason," he said panting, "Oh sire...Go faster."

"Don't worry," I said smiling, "I got you."

Moving my hand down to his pants I unzipped them. Looking at Ryan's face I saw that his eyes were wide. Leaning down I kissed his lips softly before pulling his pants and boxers down.

Wrapping my hand around his dick I lowered myself so I was level with it. Looking up one more time I saw Ryan panting hard. Smiling I allowed my tongue to gently press against the head.

"Fuck," he said trying not to thrust into my mouth.

"Do it," I said pulling back, "Fuck my mouth."

Placing my mouth back over him I waited to see what he would do. When he looked down at me confused I winked and sucked on him teasingly. Feeling him thrust into my mouth I moaned at the sensation.

Running my tongue on the underside of his dick I moaned louder as he moved faster. Feeling a hand run through my hair and stay there. When I tried to move my head I noticed that the hand wasn't letting me.

Ryan started to thrust harder and faster into my mouth. Every time I felt him touch the back of my throat I let out a moan. I wanted to reach down and grab myself and jack off, but my hands were trapped and I couldn't move them.

Feeling Ryan start to cum I swallowed and sucked milking him of everything he was giving me. I pulled back when I felt the hand leave my head. Smiling I pulled up his boxers and pants.

"Dear fucking sire," he said trying to control his breathing.

"Ya," I said pushing a hand into my pants.

"No," he said turning around so he was on top of me, "I'll take care of you."

He pulled my pants and boxers before grabbing a hold of my dick. Gasping and thrusting up into his hand I bite my lip holding in the yell that was on my tongue. Feeling Ryan tighten his grip around me I bucked harder and faster.

"Fuck Ryan," I moaned out before I started to cum.

After I finished catching my breath I looked at Ryan and saw that he was licking his hand off. Biting my lip again I leaned my head back and pulled my boxers and pants back on.

"How about we go shopping now?" I asked smirking.

"I like that idea," Ryan said smiling, "But we might want to wash our hands now."

Climbing out of the car I wrapped my arm around Ryan's waist and pulled him close to me. I didn't know why we fit together so well, but I knew that I didn't want to leave him. He was the only one that was keeping me here anymore.

"Where to first?" I asked opening the door.

"You pick," he said laying his head on my shoulder.

"Okay," I said looking around, "How about Hot Topic?"

"I've never been in there," he said calmly.

"Oh," I said rubbing the back of my neck, "You can pick then."

"No," he said instantly, "I want to go in."

"You really do?" I asked biting my lip, "I don't want you to do something you don't want to."

"I really want to," he said dragging me into the store.

"Alright," I said laughing slightly.

When we got into the store I dragged Ryan over to the shirts and waited to see how he was going to react. Looking over at him I smiled seeing that his eyes were wide with excitement.

"I love this place," he said before running around and grabbing random shirts and pants.

Smiling softly I shook my head and picked out a few shirts that I liked. I then started to slowly walk around the store and took a few things off of the shelves. Ryan came running up behind me with his arms full of things and a huge grin covering his face.

I leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips before shaking my head at how many things were in his hands. We walked over to the cashier and placed all of our things on the counter.

"Wow," the cashier said his eyes wide, "This is a lot of clothes."

"I know," Ryan said bouncing up and down gently, "I can't wait."


	13. Chapter 13

"Ryan," I said softly, "How are you going to pay for all this?"

"I was thinking gold," he said pulling out a credit card.

"I forgot you were rich," I said shaking my head.

"That happens sometimes," he said shrugging, "Want to get something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," I lied quickly, "But we can get you something."

"Jason," he asked worriedly, "You haven't eaten all day."

"I know," I said grabbing the bags, "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to eating a lot yet."

"Your dad didn't let you eat a lot?" he asked sadly.

"No he didn't," I said sighing.

"I'm sorry babe," he said looking down.

"Hey," I said pushing him slightly, "Don't worry about it. We'll figure it out."

"Okay," he said nodding, "But will you at least eat a little?"

"Sure," I said smiling, "I'll eat a little."

"Thank you," he said relieved, "We can put the bags in the car."

"Then let's go," I said walking outside, "And this time we might want to keep our hands to ourselves."

"Aww," he said pouting, "You're no fun."

"I know," I said rolling my eyes, "But we might want to wait until I can throw you on your bed and fuck you into it."

"Keep talking like that and I'll forget food," he said licking his lips.

"I'm hungry now though," I said smirking.

"Tease," he said in a whisper.

"You love me," I said putting the bags in the backseat of the car and kissing him.

"I know," he said dramatically, "And you love me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said kissing his neck.

"Let's go," he said linking our hands together and walking back in.

As we walked I pulled Ryan closer to me and wrapped an arm around his waist. Ryan snuggled closer to me and rested his head on my shoulder. Smiling I kissed his lips again before going to the food court.


	14. Chapter 14

*Ryan's Point of View*

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. Jason was such a sweet and kind person, but his father tried to ruin that. He didn't eat often, he saw his mother kill herself, he hurt himself, and his father beat and raped him. How he was still such a gently person would forever confuse me.

"Jason," I said softly, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said grinning, "What do you want to eat?"

"Split a Philly Cheese Steak sandwich?" I asked not raising my voice.

"Sure," he said guiding us to the line.

As we stood in line I was happy to lean against Jason and forget what was worrying me. Jason was such a good person to me that I couldn't help, but think that he was a lot stronger then he let on.

Feeling something vibrate against my back I jumped away looking at Jason with wide eyes. He laughed at me gently before pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. I started to laugh along with him and shake my head.


	15. Chapter 15

*Jason's Point of View*

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Jason, its Troy," he said into the phone, "Where are you?"

"Ryan and I are at the mall waiting to get food," I said calmly, "Where are you?"

"Hanging out at my house," he said before laughing, "Why don't you two come over?"

"I'll ask Ryan," I said taking the phone away from my mouth, "Do you want to go over to Troy's house?"

"Who all is there?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"Who all is there?" I asked into the phone.

"Gabby, Taylor, Chad, and me," he said laughing at something.

"The couples minus your sister and Zeke," I said turning back to Ryan.

"After we get the food and change," he said with a wink.

"We'll come," I said grinning, "Although I'm not sure when."

"Why don't you know when?" Troy asked confused.

"Because Ryan bought clothes," I said licking my lips, "And, well you don't want to know the rest."

"I will never get that image out of my mind," Troy said sighing.

"So you don't like the idea of Ryan and I hot and sweaty against his bedroom wall?" I asked making fun of him.

"Okay, dude, I'm okay with you and Ryan having sex and everything, but I really don't want to hear about it," he said sighing.

"Alright, but you asked," I said laughing.

"I'll see you then," he said before hanging up.

Laughing to myself I put my phone back in my pocket and waited as Ryan ordered our food. Taking the food away from him I sat down and took a small bite out of the sandwich.

"So," he asked taking a bite, "Why were you laughing?"

"I told Troy that we didn't know when we were going to be there and he asked why then I said that you got new clothes and he didn't want to know why we wouldn't be there," I said smirking.

"Nice," he said laughing slightly.

"I do what I can," I said taking the last bite of the sandwich, "Now let's go see where we can have those clothes end up."

"Let's go," he said grabbing my hand and walking to the car.

When we got to the car I pushed Ryan into the backseat and kissed him roughly. He started to pant into my mouth as I thrusted against him. Grinning I moved down and started to bite his neck.

"Jason," Ryan said pushing me backwards, "What are you doing?"

"Having sex with you," I said like it was obvious.

"Wait," he said pushing me again, "Why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing what?" I asked confused.

"This doesn't feel like last time," he said getting out from under me, "It feels like you think you have to do this."

"Please," I said desperately, "Please don't ask questions."

"Tell me what's wrong," he said gently creasing my face.

"I don't want to have sex," I said turning away from him, "I don't ever want to have sex again. Every time I feel like it's my father and I'm scared."

"Oh god," he said pulling me into a hug, "We don't have to do anything you're not ready for."

"I don't want to disappoint you," I said softly, "I can do this."

"But we're not going to," he said rubbing my chest gently, "Not until you're ready for it."

"I love you," I said turning around and kissing him gently.

"Come on," he said moving so he's in the drivers' seat, "I'll take us home and we can get dressed."

"I'm just going to stay back here," I said lying down, "I really don't feel like moving."

"So," he said nodding, "I'll wake you when I got home."

"Okay," I said closing my eyes and welcoming sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

*Ryan's Point of View*

Sighing I looked back at Jason and couldn't believe what just happened. From how he was acting I could tell that he needed someone to control him. I couldn't believe that his father had fucked him over to the point where he needed someone to control him. There was a lot of things I was going to have to do to help him.

I started to bite my lip and wondered how badly his body was scarred from the years of his father's abuse. Thinking back to when he lifted his shirt up I remembered seeing his ribs and scars covering his whole chest and stomach under the cuts and bruises.

"Jason," I said pulling into the driveway, "We're here."

"Okay," he said stretching, "Let's go."

We got out of the car and grabbed the bags. Throughout the whole time of walking to my room I thought of a way to ask if I could see his body without sounding like I wanted sex. I wanted to make sure that he was okay.

"Jason," I said closing my door, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said shrugging.

"How bad is it?" I asked softly, "How bad is the damage your dad gave you?"

"You want to see," he stated instead of asked.

"Yes," I said nodding.

I heard a sigh slip through his lips as he lifted his shirt over his head. Every section of his skin had something on it. I could see burn marks from cigarettes, long deep scars and cuts on his back from something, scars from handcuffs, bruises in the shape of boots and fists, and cuts and scars from, what I had to guess was a knife or razor of some sorts.

Gasping at the site I noticed him start to pull his pants off too. His legs were covered in burn marks, scars, and bruises. I felt the tears start to fall from my eye as I gently ran a hand over his chest tracing the longest scar I could see.

"What's this from?" I asked in a whisper.

"A whip," he said sadly, "He liked hearing me scream in pain."

"Oh god," I said hugging him tightly as he started to cry.

"I…I liked…" he tried to say between sobs.

"You liked what?" I asked pulling him back and wiping some of the tears away.

"I liked it," he said shaking his head; "I like not being in power."

"Shh," I said pulling him to me again, "Everything will be fie, I promise you."

"Okay," he said nodding.

"Now let's get dressed and go to Troy's," I said smiling.

"I think we need a shower," he said laughing, "I don't know about you, but my hair feels disgusting."

"Oh god," I said covering my mouth, "I never thought you'd say something that made you sound so gay."

"Well, I do what I do what I do," he said acting like a jock.

"Please don't go full on jock," I said my eyes wide, "I don't think I could handle that."

"I have to talk to Coach," he said cocking his head to the side, "I have to see when the next practice is."

"You're still going to play?" I asked confused, "You're hurt though."

"I've played games with worse," he said reaching into a bag and pulled out a shirt, "Now, should I take a shower or not?"

"Sure," I said smiling, "But only if I can wash you."

"Hell ya," he said grinning, "I'd be crazy to pass up that offer."

Laughing I pushed him into my bathroom and took his boxers off. I turned the water on and motioned for him to get into the shower. When he was in I pulled my clothes off and got in next to him. I could feel his eyes watching me when I grabbed some shampoo and put some in my hands.

"Turn around," I said softly.

"That smells great," Jason said as I put it in his hair, "What is it?"

"Aussie," I said smiling, "It's all I ever use."

"No wonder your hair smells so good all the time," he said rolling his head back as I continued to gently run my finger nails across his scalp.

"It feels good?" I asked smirking.

"Fuck ya," he said sighing.

"Turn around so I can wash it out," I whispered in his ear.

I smiling when he turned around and had his eyes closed peacefully. Kissing his lips gently I ran my hand through across my lips. Opening them slightly he pushed through and deepened the kiss, but kept it gentle.

He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to me before pulling away. I was confused at first, but then I realized that it was easier to breathe. Smiling I grabbed conditioner and turned him around again. As I worked the conditioner into his hair I heard him let a moan slip from his lips.

"Switch spots," I said in a whisper not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Why?" he asked his voice in a whisper too.

"The conditioner needs to be in your hair for five minutes," I explained as we moved, "So; I'll wash my hair while we wait."

"I want…" he started to say.

"You want to wash my hair?" I asked smiling.

"Ya," he said blushing.

"Okay," I said shrugging, "You can."

"Okay," he said grabbing the shampoo and putting a good amount in his hand, "Turn around."

Turning around I felt my eyes widen at how gentle he was being. The way his hands moved against my scalp was almost like he was afraid that he'd break me. He ran his fingernails against my scalp making me moan loudly. I felt him chuckle more than I heard him.

"Umm…" he said slightly nervously, "Turn around."

Turning around I faced him with a childish grin on my face. Jason laughed slightly before running his hands through my hair again. He poked my nose with his own before kissing me again. Feeling him gently tug on my hair I closed my eyes and opened my mouth.

I could feel the water mixing in our mouths as we kissed. The water was becoming cold, but I didn't have the will to pull away from him and turn the cold water down. Jason pulled away and kissed my neck a few times before pulling away fully.

"Now the conditioner," I said panting slightly again.

Turning around I felt him pour conditioner in his hands and run them through my hair. He was so gentle that I thought I would fall asleep. His hands moved in slow and steady circles and his nails scraped my scalp at the prefect pressure.

"Now what?" he whispered in my ears causing me to jump slightly.

"I wash your hair the rest of the way and your body," I said moving so he was under the sprayer.

"You'll be gentle, right?" he asked as I started to move my hands through his hair.

"I swear," I said kissing his lips quickly.

After I got all the conditioner out of his hair I turned the cold water down and grabbed a soft cloth. Thinking for a second I took a bottle of Axe body wash and poured some in the cloth. Rubbing the cloth together I made sue there was a lot of soap before I touched the cloth to his body.

Starting at the feel I worked my way up brushing the cloth against him in soft circles, hoping I wasn't hurting him in anyway. I skipped over his penis and worked on his arms. When I spared glances at his chest and stomach I realized I was slightly afraid of touching there.

As I finished his arms I pressed the cloth to his chest only to hear him let out a hiss of pain. I moved to pull away, but his body started to relax again so I continued to wash him. I now knew what he meant by gentle. I had barely touched him and he was already in pain.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked worriedly.

"Just slightly," Jason said sighing, "But it could be worse."

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked pulling away slightly.

"No," he said opening his eyes, "Please don't stop. It feels good."

"The pain feels good?" I asked confused.

"No," he said shaking his head, "Your touch feels good."

"Oh," I said smiling, "Turn around. I need to get your back."

As he turned around I bit my lip hope I could do this without hurting him even more. I washed his back as gently as I could and rubbed his neck when I saw how tense he was. A moan slipped through his lips once again.

"Your turn," he said moving us around.

Jason's hands worked the conditioner out of my hair and rinsed the cloth out. I watched his hands as he reached to grab a raspberry scented body wash. He poured it into the cloth and rubbed it against my chest. His movements were even gentler then when he was washing my hair.

I closed my eyes and allowed the feeling to consume me. His hands rubbing against my body caused me to let out a breathy moan, only to be replied with a throaty chuckle. Before I knew it Jason was telling me to turn around so he could wash my back.

"Ryan," Jason whispered into my ear, "The water is freezing. Let's get out."

"Okay," I said nodding but not moving.

"You have to get out, Love," he said laughing.

"Sorry," I said shaking my head, "But dear fucking lord that felt amazing."

"Thanks," he said blushing.

"Alright," I said turning the water off, "Let's go."

When we got out of the tub I wrapped a black towel around my waist and handed one to Jason. I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and stop me from moving. Turning around I looked at Jason and saw him lift my arm up. With my wrist next to his mouth he kissed the cuts I gave myself gently.

"I'm sorry," he said sadly, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it," I said smiling, "None of it is your fault."

"Where do you hide them?" he asked putting the towel on.

"Some small razors in the rim of my hats and a knife in my drawer," I said sighing, "I'll throw them away when we get back."

"Okay," he said nodding, "Let's get dressed."

Walking to my bedroom and taking clothes out of the bags I decided that I had the perfect hat to wear with the purple plaid button up shirt I bought and black semi-loose jeans with chains. Going over to my drawers and pulled on a pair of black silky boxers and black socks.

I put on all of the clothes and waited to see what Jason was going to do. Laughing at him he was laying on the ground with his eyes closed. As I leaned over him he cracked his eyes opened and grinned up at me. When I shook my head he gave me a small innocent smile.

"Get dressed," I said rolling my eyes.

"But I'm comfy," he said childishly.

"Get dressed and we can go convince people that we're emo gay porn stars," I said smirking.

"Two out of three things work," he said standing up, "What should I wear?"

"I don't know," I said shrugging, "Just randomly pick."

"Okay," he said grinning.

Jason leaned over the bags and pulled out a black shirt with the gay rainbow wrapped around it. Then he tugged on brand new black underwear and baggy black Tripp pants with lime green stitching and random chains hanging down. After he put everything on he shook his head and threw water everywhere.

"Hey," I said glaring at Jason, "That's not nice."

"I love you," Jason said giving me an innocent look.

"Ya sure," I said rolling my eyes, "Now let's go."

"Okay," he said slipping his shoes on and grabbed his wallet.

As we walked to the car I wondered if Jason was rally going to continue to play basketball. I could tell that if he wasn't covered in bruises on his chest and stomach that he would have a nice body. I loved the feeling of it as I washed him, but I wanted to feel him when it didn't hurt him so much.

I was driving the car to Troy's house and Jason was telling me which way to go. When I looked at him I noticed his eyes were closed. Laughing to myself I turned the radio on and started to play AFI as laud as I could. Jason kept his eyes closed, smiled widely, and started to sing along with the music.

"We're here," Jason said opening his eyes.

"Which one is it?" I asked looking around.

"The light brown one with the basketball court," he said bouncing up and down, "Come on."

I laughed to myself and pulled into the drive way. Jason got out of the car and pulled the door open to the house. When I got to the door I noticed that Jason and Chad were laughing at Troy who was sitting on the ground with his arms crossed pouting slightly.

"I'm guessing I missed something," I said closing the door.

"Jason pushed me off the couch," Troy said pouting even more.

"That's not nice," I said shaking my head, "Good job."

"Thank you," Jason said grinning, "Where's Coach?"

"He's in the kitchen helping with dinner," Chad said helping Troy up, "Why do you ask?"

"I need to talk to him about the team," he said walking out of the room.

"Is he going to quit?" Troy asked worriedly.

"No," I said smiling, "He wants to see when the next practice is."

"Do you think Coach will let him play?" Chad asked looking around.

"I hope so," Troy said with a sigh.

"He better," I said crossing my arms.


	17. Chapter 17

*Coach Bolton's Point of View*

"Coach," Jason said running in and hugging me, "Hi."

"Hello Jason," I said laughing.

"Mrs. Bolton," he said hugging her too.

"Hi Jason," she said hugging him back.

"Gabby, Taylor," he said hugging them and smiling.

"Hey Jason," they said together.

"So," I said concerned, "How are you?"

"I'm good," he said nodding, "I wanted to talk to you about the team."

"You want to quit?" I asked hoping that was the case and I didn't have to tell him he couldn't play.

"I want to play," he said grinning, "I know I'm hurt, but I've played worse."

"Jason," I said sadly, "I can't let you play if I know you're hurt."

"Coach," he said moving closer, "Please, I can play."

"I can't allow it," I said shaking my head.

"Please," he said moving against me," I'll do anything. Just let me play."

"Jason," I said grabbing his arms, "Let's talk in the garage."

"Okay," he said allowing me to drag him to the garage.

When we got to the garage Jason looked at me hopefully. I shook my head and sat on a work bench; Jason sat in front of me and placed his hand on either one of my knees. I gave him a confused look, but he moved one of his hands and cupped me.

"What the fuck Jason?" I said pushing him away.

"Please," he said tears in his eyes, "Please let me do this."

"Why do you need to do this?" I asked confused.

"My dad," he said his whole body shaking, "I need to…"

"Jason," I said grabbing his face, "Everything your dad did to you wasn't good. Your dad was a selfish jackass that ruined something pure. I've known you your whole life. You're the sweetest person in the world. You're the sweetest person in the world. You're so gentle too. Your dad tried to destroy that."

"I need to be on the team," he said desperately, "I need to be there."

"Why do you need it so badly?" I asked softly.

"Because I feel like I belong," he said tears streaming down his face, "I would have killed myself if I wasn't on the team."

"You will always belong with us," I said hugging him, "I guess I can let you play, but only if you promise you'll tell me when you need to sit out."

"I promise," he said into my chest.

"Then get your ass back in there and have fun with your friends, "I said laughing, "And remember, we have practice tomorrow."

"Thank you," he said pulling back and grinning widely.

"Go," I said pushing him out of the garage and into the kitchen.

When Jason was out of the garage I closed the door and glared at it. I couldn't believe that Jason's father had so much influence on Jason that he thought I would let him do that to me. A feeling of deep hate and guilt filled me. Throughout all the time I've known Jason I've suspected his dad of beating him.

I was pissed off that he did this so much to Jason, and I was guilty that I didn't do a damn thing to stop it. A sad sigh slipped through my lips and I sat back on the bench. The only thing that I wanted to do was beat the living shit out of his father.


	18. Chapter 18

*Jason's Point of View*

I wiped the tears that were on my face off and walked into the living room. My mind kept running back to the scene in the garage. Shaking my head I felt stupid for thinking that Coach wanted me to do anything sexual to him.

"There you are," Ryan said grinning at me, "What took so long?"

"I had to convince Coach to let me keep playing," I said sitting down and opened my arms to let Ryan lay with me.

"So, you can play?" Chad asked happily, "Kick ass!"

"Chad Danforth, don't cuss!" Mrs. Bolton yelled from the kitchen.

"Sorry Mrs. Bolton," he yelled back guiltily.

"Is it much longer until we eat dinner?" Troy yelled falling to the ground.

"It will be a long time if you keep asking Troy Bolton!" Gabby said glaring from the doorway.

"Haha you losers," I said laughing at them.

"Don't start Jason Cross," Taylor said angrily.

"Sorry," I said sadly.

"You guys should not do that," Ryan said shaking his head.

"Dinners ready," Coach said walking in, "Go wash up and we can eat."

"Yes Coach," everyone said together.


	19. Chapter 19

*Troy's Point of View*

After we washed out hands we were sitting at the table dishing out our food. For the first time I noticed that Jason was barely eating any food. I gave him a confused look, but he just looked away guiltily. Taking my foot and poking Ryan I motioned to Jason's plate and gave him a worried look. Ryan leaned over and whispered something into Jason's ear. Jason turned to him, kissed his lips quickly, and put more vegetables and potatoes on his plate.


	20. Chapter 20

*Ryan's Point of View*

"You should eat more," I whispered into Jason's ear, "You'll be rewarded greatly."

Jason looked at me for a second before pecking me on the lips. He grabbed a little more food and started to eat. I placed my hand in his and linked our fingers tightly together. A gentle smile graced his lips causing me to grind widely.

"So," Mrs. Bolton said staring at Jason and me, "It's nice to finally meet you Ryan."

"And you Mrs. Bolton," I said politely.

"Are you and Jason together?" Taylor asked boldly.

Jason tugging his hand out of mine and placed it, palm up, on the table. I shot him a confused look before linking out hands together again. Gabby, Taylor, and Mrs. Bolton grinned at us when they saw our hands together. Jason looked down at the table, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Aww," Chad said playfully, "You made him blush."

"Aww," Jason said smirking, "You made him ugly. No, wait…He came like that."

"Burn," Troy said clapping his hands.

"None of that at the table boys," Mrs. Bolton said shaking her head.

"Yes, Mrs. Bolton," Jason and Chad said together.

"So, you're basically the coach here, correct Mrs. Bolton?" I asked smiling.

"Where do you think my husband got it from?" she said cockily.

"Nice," I said high-fiving her.

"She's going to show us how it's done," Gabby said smirking, "You can join us."

"Oh, don't worry about that," I said laughing, "I have no problem at all."

"You're lucky," Taylor said nodding, "Chad and Troy still need to be broken."

"I don't feel the need to break him," I said rolling my eyes, "Jason can do what he wants as long as he doesn't cheat on me."

"I would never cheat on you," Jason said staring at me, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said kissing his lips.

"Aww," Gabby and Taylor said together.

Jason looked down and blushed again. I chuckled slightly and hugged him. He hugged me back and started to eat again. Everyone started to eat and no one was talking at all. I bit my lip and poked Jason with my foot. He gave me a confused look before poking me back.

"So, when are you coming back to school?" Chad said getting more meat.

"I don't know," Jason said shrugging.

"I'll talk to my parents," I said nodding, "Well, see when they're going to want us to go back."

"Is everyone done?" Mrs. Bolton said standing up.

"Yes," everyone said nodding.

"Okay," she said moving to pick up the dishes.

"I've got it Mrs. Bolton," Jason said picking the dishes up.

"Oh thank you Jason," she said smiling.

Chad and Jason started to puck up the dishes while Troy and I started to put the food away. Jason and Chad started to wash and dry the dishes while Troy and I went back into the living room.


	21. Chapter 21

"Troy," I said taking a deep breath, "I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" he asked confused.

"You except Jason dating me," I said shrugging, "I didn't think you guys would want me in your life."

"Ryan," he said hugging me, "You're a friend of mine, and you make Jason happy. I couldn't ask for more for him."

"Thank you," I said smiling.

"Ryan," Jason said skipping in to the room.

"Yes Jason?" I said grinning at him.

"Hi," he said hugging me tightly.

"What time is it?" Troy asked looking at us.

"Well," I said pulling out my phone, "I'd tell you, but I have a text from Shar so I can't see the time."

As everyone laughed I opened the text. It said that Shar and my parents weren't going to be home for the next week because they wanted to go to Africa again. Rolling my eyes I told her that I hope she had a fun time.

"Okay," I said nodding my head, "It is almost eight o'clock. How did that happen?"

"I don't know," Jason said shaking his head, "What did Sharpay want?"

"My parents and Shar aren't going to be home for a week," I said shrugging.

"Why aren't they going to be there?" Chad asked walking in with the girls.

"Because they went to Africa," I said waving my hand, "Do you want to go home now?"

"Ya," Jason said yawning, "Let's go home."

"Alright," I said happily, "Goodbye guys."

"Bye Ryan," everyone said waving good bye.

We walked to the car and started to drive to our house. Jason rested his head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I looked down at him and smiled. When we got to our house Jason was fast asleep.

I grinned happily before picking him up and carrying him inside. Placing him down on our bed I watched as he slept for a while. As I tugged his clothes off and placed the blankets on him he opened his eyes.

"Ryan," Jason said sleepily, "I love you."

"I love you too Jason," I said kissing his forehead.

"One day we're going to get married, aren't we?" he said staring at me.

"Of course Love," I said grinning, "We will get married."

"Thank you," he said his eyes slipping closed.

I pulled away from Jason and walked into my closet with a box. When I pulled all of my hats off my shelves and started to take the razors out I remembered how desperate I felt when I put them in there.

Shaking my head I couldn't allow myself to forget everything I had been thinking. Once I had taken all of the razors out of the brims of my hats I took the knife out of my drawer.

With all of my razors and knifes in the box I went into the living room and started a fire in the fireplace. When the fire was fully going I put a huge pot in the fireplace and threw the razors and knife in there.

As I watched them melt I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. Looking behind me I saw Jason smiling at me softly. Sighing I rested my head on his shoulder as I closed my eyes.

"I'm proud of you Ryan," Jason said in a whisper.

"This is only the beginning," I said opening my eyes again.

"The beginning of our new life together," he said turning me to him, "That's all that matters."

"I love you," I said staring into his eyes.

"I love you too," he said hugging me gently, "Now let's go to bed."


End file.
